BloodX Toilet
by RainfallXo
Summary: with the help of the moving liquids I can just make out something with the barely color of red spurting out the toilet, splashing the sides… Blood?
1. Chapter 1

*Click, click, click.*

The batteries are dead.

I can't believe it.

I hold the dead flash light in front of my face and shook it once again. It remains dead.

"Shit." I curse softly and reach out blindly with my right arm, feeling nothing at all.

So now I'm stuck in the bathroom of the freaking library?

Wow.

Ok, first of all don't get any wrong ideas. I totally did not want to be stuck in the bathroom of "Santore" in the middle of the freaking night. It just happens I was passing it when my bladder starts to act up, so I really had to go but it just happens that it was getting ready to shut down.

It also happens that my stomach starts growling once I _am _in the bathroom. It also happens that the lights shut off when I was zipping my fly. It also happens that the bathroom door was double locked. It also happens that even though I got my flashlight with me and my backpack it's a dead flashlight once I turn it on. Oh, and a _dead_ weight backpack. "

Rotten luck, huh?

Things couldn't get any worse, could they?

*FLUSHHH…*

That was totally an answer to my question.

I totally did not touch the flush. As a matter of fact, I was nowhere near the flush. I was against the back of the wall facing the toilet. But then what could have made the toilet flush by itself? I was about to ignore it when it happen again.

*FLUSHHH…*

I'm starting to get a little scare this time. I mean…

*FLUSHHH…*

This totally not funny…I mean…then something wet hit me between the eyes.

"Shit, what the hell…is…" OMG. As I squinted at the toilet and with the help of the moving liquids I can just make out something with the barely color of red spurting out the toilet, splashing the sides…

_Blood?_

*FLUSHHH…"

……………………………………………………"_Wanna read the rest? Please review! LOL!!!_

"_Oh, if I get at least 3 reviews the next part comes in…hmmm…January 1, 7:00 P.M Eastern Time (US & Canada_


	2. Chapter 2

With the help of the moonlight shinning through the window I can just see the color with barely tint of red.

Blood?

As I cowered in the corner of the bathroom in fear the liquids started to foam as bubbles rising taller and over the bowl.

I suddenly get this tug in my stomach and get this sudden urge to dip my head into the bowl and started drinking.

Blood.

Must drink. Foaming liquids. Head under. Sucking, swallowing.

"HOHOAHAHAH!"

"GAHHH!" screaming I flung off my cover and totally fall headfirst toward the floor.

Crack.

"Oof!" ow. I raise my head and put my right index finger on my forehead expecting to see blood all over my face.

Wow.

What a horrifying dream. Oh, a total emphasize on the word dream. It was so freakish real. Totally.

And the "HOHOAHAHAH!" from the stupid monkey alarm clock I got for Christmas REALLY didn't make me feel any better.

I hear eggs and ham sizzling in the pan downstairs as I finish dressing and on the way down the narrow twisting stairway.

"Good morning, honey." Mom calls cheerfully when I plop down on a stool, shivering just a bit.

"Mom, I got this weird dream last night. I was-"I started but was cut off like every morning by dad loud and gruffly yawning as he appear out of nowhere.

"Mat, what took you that long to get home yesterday?" Dad's voice shook me awake from my nightmarish thoughts. Thoughts that have things to do with toilet, blood and a lot of gross stuff I needn't mention.

"Mat, you're shaking." Mom came from the kitchen and put her cool palm on my head, feeling my temperature probably.

"Mom I-"I try to talk but-

"What happen last night Mat?" Dad fixes his stern eyes on me. "You came home later from usual last night, shaking and pale. You look like something from a horror movie. Did a vampire bite you or something? Dad tried badly to make a joke.

"No, but I did had a night-"Wait a minute. I stopped myself. VAMPIRE?

I gear my thoughts and look back to yesterday.

How HAD I gotten home yesterday?

I couldn't remember……

Was everything that happens yesterday just a dream? Or had I really did what I thought I did?

_Please _


End file.
